


Icicle Lights vs. Super Powers

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Superpowers, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Prompt: Anonymous: felicity/kara: you’re gonna fall off the roof if you try hanging lights with that ladder





	

"You're gonna fall off the roof if you try hanging lights with that ladder," Kara warned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, I don't have super powers," Felicity shot back as she rested the aluminum ladder against the side of the house early that Saturday morning. Less than a week remained before Christmas and she was only getting to the lights now because both she and Oliver finally had a day off. Kara had dropped in from her earth for a few days to help the team with their latest mission, allowing Felicity and her fiance to take a breather.

"Since I do have super powers, I would totally give you a hand, but you won't let me," Kara reminded her, cocking her head to the side.

Felicity grabbed a string of icicle lights and began climbing the ladder. "You are our guest. I'm not making you do work while you're here. You're already helping Team Arrow with this mission. It would be rude if I had you put up Christmas lights for me too," she reasoned. The ladder shuddered slightly as she reached the higher rungs, forcing Felicity to stop for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly capable of screwing in a few hooks and putting lights up by myself," Felicity snapped back. The blonde alien was getting on her nerves, a feat by any means. Only Oliver knew how to press her buttons like that, but he was out picking up groceries for the "spectacular" dinner he had planned for everyone that evening.

"Didn't Oliver say he would get around to this later today?" Kara questioned. She leaned against the side of the house, her shoulder coming to rest on the red bricks as she stared up at Felicity.

"Oh, my god, Kara! Will you just quit it already?!" Felicity barked. Her sudden turn toward her alien friend made Felicity lose footing. The ladder wobbled off its feet, tipping sideways. A shriek escaped her lips, and as Felicity began to fall, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. It never came, though. The ladder stopped moving suddenly and began a much slower, even descent.

Opening her eyes, Felicity found Kara floating a couple feet from the ground, easing them down until both she and the ladder were safely on solid earth.

"Now will you let me help you?" Kara, pinning Felicity with a knowing glare.

Huffing out an exasperated breath, she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine!" Felicity replied. "Here." She thrust the rest of the lights into Kara's arms and handed her the packet of screw-in hooks from the pocket of her jeans.

Moments later, the alien from another earth had already strung up one side of the roof and was heading to the next before she paused. "Imagine what would have happened if Oliver had seen you almost fall off that ladder," Kara said.

"He would have been pissed," Felicity answered.

"Who would have been pissed?"

Oliver's voice startled her so much she nearly jumped a foot in the air. As Felicity turned around to face him, she whacked his shoulder with her hand. "Don't do that to me!" she yelled, smacking him one more time for good measure. All he did was laugh. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna put a bell on you."

His gaze was elsewhere when he asked, "Why is Kara putting up the Christmas lights?"

"Oh, um, because she really wanted to?" Felicity replied. She knew her face gave away the fact that she was lying, but she'd carry on, preferring to stall this fight for as long as she could.

"Why did that sound more like a question than an answer?"

"No reason." She tried to downplay it as much as possible, but soon Kara had come back into view, a wide smile on her face.

"All done!" she sang. "And it only took me a few minutes. Aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Ecstatic," Felicity retorted. She turned and walked back into the house through the open screen door, escaping the inevitable fight about to break out between them.

"What's up with Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"I think she's mad because I wouldn't let her put up the Christmas lights," Kara answered. "In my defense, I let her try, but it almost ended in disaster."

His smile immediately turned into a frown. "Kara, what happened?"

The bubbly blonde clammed up. "Uh, nothing! Nothing bad, I promise. Nothing I couldn't stop before it turned into a scene from a horror movie."

Oliver's head fell into his hand. "She almost fell off the ladder, didn't she?" he groaned.

"Yep," Kara answered with a nod.

"I figured," Oliver replied.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"I'll get over it," he said. "Besides, we all know when Felicity puts her mind to something, she's going to try and do it. There is no stopping her. And that's what makes her so remarkable." Oliver smiled before turning to go inside.

As Kara watched him go, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever find anyone who would love and understand her like Oliver and Felicity loved and understood each other. What she saw between them today and all the previous times she'd visited this earth struck her. They truly were soulmates. Maybe one day she'd find her own. For now, though, she'd settle with being single and finding her own way through life. After all, it took time to find a shining love like theirs.


End file.
